Parents Aren't Perfect
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after 1.8, "Beloved Infidel." When Niles learns the truth about his mother's affair, he's shocked, to say the least. Can Frasier and Daphne make him see that even a parent can make a mistake? Fluffy one-shot.


Frasier was a bit surprised to find his brother at the door. "Niles, what brings you here?"

"Well, is….is Dad here?" Niles asked the question a bit nervously, glancing over at his father's chair.

"No," Frasier said. "He's watching a football game with some of his buddies. Why, did you want to see him for some reason?"

Niles shook his head. "I've just been thinking about this thing with him and Marion Lawler. How could he do such a thing to Mom?"

"He didn't," Frasier said simply. A look of surprise was evident on Niles' face. "Dad didn't have an affair, Niles. Mom did."

"What are you talking about?" Niles asked. "Dad told us he had the affair."

"He was lying to protect Mom," Frasier explained. "Marion told me herself."

"But Mom…." Niles trailed off, unable to finish the thought. He couldn't imagine his mother ever doing anything like that.

"Apparently, things weren't going so well between her and Dad at the time, and she made a mistake."

Niles knew his brother was telling the truth, but it was still difficult to wrap his mind around the idea. He'd always looked up to his mother. She'd been the one dependable source of comfort growing up, even when he and Frasier fought non-stop.

Just then, Daphne came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Dr. Crane." She smiled warmly at her boss' brother. Then she noticed how pale he seemed. She walked closer. "Are you all right?" She gently took his hand, hoping her powers would give her some clue about what was going on.

Frasier nodded. "He's all right, Daphne. He's just found out something rather shocking about our mother."

Niles finally found his voice. "She...had an affair when Frasier and I were boys. We thought it was Dad. That was shocking enough, but now this..."

"Your mum made a mistake," Daphne said. "I know how much you loved her, but no one's perfect."

"Yes, but, Daphne, she's the reason Frasier and I went into psychiatry. She taught us about literature and opera, and so many other things!" Niles felt as if his world had turned upside down.

"This doesn't change any of that," Daphne said. "I know from the way your father talks about her that he loved your mother. And I'm betting she loved him just as much."

"Daphne's right," Frasier said. Although he was still getting used to this strange Englishwoman, he did have to admit she had her good points. "She was a good mother, and even a good wife. But that doesn't mean she was perfect, Niles."

"I suppose you're both right," Niles said. "I'll just have to get past this. But Mom…."

"It's normal to look up to your parents. But they are human, just like the rest of us. At least your parents weren't like mine. Oh, the arguing, and the hitting." She shook her head, vividly remembering the nights when she could hear every word, even with her pillow covering her ears. She'd learned early on that her parents were anything but perfect.

"Really?" Niles asked as he moved forward to hug her.

"Niles," Frasier said, a warning.

But Daphne happily accepted the embrace. "Now you know why I left England," she said with a soft laugh. She gave Niles a grateful smile as she let him go.

"You poor thing," Niles said. He took a step toward her once again.

Fraser reached out, grabbing Niles' arm to stop him.

Niles sighed slightly, but nodded his agreement.

"It's all right, really," Daphne said. "If I hadn't had such a rotten family, I might never have left Manchester, and I wouldn't be here with your father. So it all worked out, in the end."

"It certainly did," Niles said at once.

Frasier shot his brother a look. Sometimes he wondered if Niles even remembered he was married.

"All I'm saying is that, no matter how much we'd like to think otherwise, parents aren't perfect. Your mum couldn't have been all bad. She raised the two of you, didn't she?"

"I suppose you're right, Daphne." Niles smiled at her. She always seemed to know what to say to lift his spirits.

"I know this is a shock, but it's water under the bridge," Frasier said. "If Dad could forgive her, it's the least we can do."

Niles nodded. "Thank you, Frasier. And thank you, too, Daphne." He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it," Daphne said. "I was glad to help." Even though she'd only been here for a few weeks, she could tell this job was going to work out. Her boss could be demanding, and her elderly patient was certainly less than cooperative, but even so, she liked it here. After a moment of awkward silence, Daphne started towards the door. "Well, I'm off to meet a couple of me girlfriends for coffee," she explained.

Frasier nodded, and she left.

Niles turned to his brother. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Even though it was hard to hear, I'm glad I know."

"I thought I should set the record straight," Frasier said.

"And thank you again for hiring Daphne. She is an absolute angel!" Niles sighed, just picturing her.

"For God's sake, Niles, you're married!" Frasier rolled his eyes. "Here you are, upset about Mom having an affair, and you're in love with another woman!"

"You're right, Frasier. I think I can see how one's feelings might get out of control. But to think that Mom…" Niles shook his head. He couldn't keep dwelling on this. "Mom was human." He'd just have to remind himself of that.

"She was," Frasier agreed. "She may have made a mistake, but that can't erase all the good she did."

"You're right, Frasier." Suddenly, Niles pulled his brother into a hug. Somehow, sharing this new knowledge had brought them closer. Maybe this whole thing was a blessing after all.

 **The End**


End file.
